Dream Catcher
by chocolatebrown
Summary: Both of them had nightmares. So what will they do to stop it? Sasuhina


Hi guys, this is my second fanfic... it's a oneshot. i hope you'll like it. If you have time, please R&R, i will truly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Dream Catcher **  
By: Chocolatebrown

One night in Hyuga Compound…

Hinata's tossing and turning uneasily under her blanket. Her whole body's trembling and sweating furiously… She's having a nightmare…

**_In her dream, she was standing in front of a crowd… she didn't know who they were… suddenly Hiashi came up and walked towards her, with a knife on his right hand. Then he spoke in a very serious and precise voice "You are nothing but a shame" he said silently to her "You can never be an Heiress to the clan" then he faced the crowd and spoke "I will take the blame as the head of the clan" he exclaimed seriously, then he raised the knife in front of him and stabbed himself at the chest… "Father! NO!" Hinata screamed!_**

Then she woke up with a heavy breathing and a rapid beat of her heart! She covered her face with her hands and cried hard… That night, she could not go back to sleep… not after that nightmare.

On the other side of the village, at exactly the same time…

Uchiha Mansion…

Sasuke's tossing and turning uneasily under his sheet. His whole body's sweating and trembling furiously… He's having a nightmare…

_**In his dream, he saw 2 familiar faces…**_

"_**Mother, Father?" he was surprised**_

"**_Run Sasuke!" his mother told him with a very terrified look_**

"_**But, I don't understand?" he was confused "What's going on?" he asked**_

"**_Go now my son, save yourself" begged his mother _**

"**_Please Sasuke, just run and don't look back!" his father screamed_**

_**Then he saw him… his brother… **_

_**Suddenly his parents collapsed, blood dripping out from there mouths as Itachi passed them.**_

"**_Father, Mother!" Sasuke screamed in terror_**

**_Itachi was walking towards him and said… "You're next" _**

**_Then he woke up with a heavy breathing and rapid heart beat. He sat up and punched the bed in anger… He could never sleep now… not after that horrible nightmare._**

Next day…

Hinata walked inside a "Charms Shoppe"

She looked around for something that could help stop her nightmares. She read somewhere that there's this thing called Dream catcher.

It was believed that dream catchers have the power to catch all of a person's dreams, trapping the bad ones, and letting only the good dreams pass through the dream catcher. Usually it is used as a charm and is hung above the bed to protect a sleeping person from nightmares.

Then she found it, hanging at the far end corner of the Shoppe. Two more left. She tried to reach one, but it's too high for her. Suddenly, a longer hand reaches for it. She was surprised to see Sasuke standing beside her.

Sasuke handed the dream catcher to her. She blushed while taking it from him.

"_T-Thank y-you S-Sasuke-san"_ She said softly while stuttering

Sasuke did not respond. He just stared at her and smirked

But even with her obvious shyness, she persistently tried to make a conversation with him.

"_W-why a-are you h-here, S-sasuke-san?"_ she asked surprised to see Sasuke in that kind of place.

This time Sasuke answered. _"Tsunade-sama asked me to pick up some stuff for her"_ He answered showing her a small package he's carrying.

"_Oh, I-I see" _

---Then silence---

None of them spoke for 2 long minutes; they just stood awkwardly beside each other. Hinata, wanted to speak up or to try asking him question again, but she couldn't think of any. She just bowed her head in silence blushing deeply.

Sasuke on the other hand, was seemingly waiting for any word from her. He wondered why he even waits for her to speak up. He was not that intrigue with a girl before. Hinata was different from any other girl he knew and the only girl in Konoha who seemed not interested with him. She's shy, timid and simple. She's not loud like those fan girls he had. And most of all, she's cute. The thought of it made him blush when he looked at Hinata standing beside him.

It's seems that Hinata won't make a move to break the ice. So, Sasuke decided to speak up.

"_What's that?"_ he asked referring to the dream catcher

"_Oh it's a d-dream catcher"_ replied Hinata and explained what it is for. Sasuke listened intently looking straight at her and seemed like moving closer. When she felt how close Sasuke to her now, she stopped… bowed her head and said "T-that's i-it" blushing crimson red under her hair.

Sasuke noticed how uncomfortable Hinata with his closeness. He didn't mean to be that close. It's just that her voice is so low, almost like a whisper, so he bent closer to her to listen. When he realized how close he'd been to her… he too blushes.

"_Interesting"_ he uttered referring to the explanation given by Hinata

"_y-yeah, and very effective too"_

Sasuke smirked and said _"I don't know if that thing could handle mine"_

"_You're having nightmares too?"_ asked Hinata with a concern look on her eyes

Sasuke didn't reply instead he gave her a small smile and walked out from the store carrying the small package Tsunade asked him to pick up.

Hinata, did not waste any minute, she went to the counter and paid for the dream catcher. She ran after Sasuke who's now walking two blocks away from the Shoppe.

"_S-sasuke-san!"_ she called _"wait!"_

He turned around and saw Hinata running towards him. He stopped walking and faces the now very exhausted Hinata.

She handed him the small paper bag with a dream catcher she had bought inside.

"_What's this?"_ Sasuke asked her with a confused look _"Why are you giving this to me?"_

"_They said, that it's more effective if it's a gift"_ with that Hinata ran without waiting for Sasuke's reply. She was not able to see the warm smile Sasuke had on his face.

That same afternoon…

Hinata went back to the Shoppe, to buy the last dream catcher.

"_I hope it's still there"_ she prayed nervously

To her disappointment, it's gone… She went to the counter and asked about it, but the cashier confirmed that it was bought just 30 minutes ago. Hinata walked out the store with a sad look on her face.

"_It looks like I'd be having nightmares for a long time"_ she thought sadly

As she was walking home, she saw a figure from a distance, but as she draw nearer, she knew who it was and she blushed and bowed her head.

"_Hello S-sasuke-san" _greeted Hinata

Sasuke did not say reply to her, but instead he said _"I saw you came back to that Shoppe earlier"_

"_Y-yes I-I did"_ she answered still bowing her head

"_Are you looking for this?"_ Sasuke showed her the bag which he was hiding behind his back.

Hinata was surprised to see a similar paper bag she gave him earlier. _"Sasuke-san was the one who bought the last dream catcher"_ she thought confused

Sasuke handed her the bag. It took a while for Hinata to take it from him.

"_I-is t-this for m-me?"_ she asked him nervously and furiously blushing

"_Someone told me that it's m__ore effective if it's a gift"_ sasuke replied with a sweet smile on his face (which is very seldom to see from him) and walked passed hinata.

Then he stopped on his track (there backs were facing each other) and _said "By the way, thank you"_ and he walked away.

Next day…

Both of them woke up with a smile of there faces, Hinata at the Hyuuga Compound and Sasuke at the Uchiha Mansion.

"That was a good night sleep" they both said looking at the dream catcher hanging above there beds.

They're both exceptionally happy today.

"_Thanks to the dream catcher and to the very special person who gave it"_ they both thought.

With that, they both smiled… Hinata at the Hyuuga Compound and Sasuke at the Uchiha Mansion.

Now they not only have something to catch there nightmares but someone who captured their hearts.

**---The End--- **

* * *

** Note: thanx a lot for reading  
**


End file.
